morpheusfandomcom-20200213-history
Soumi
Soumi is a region of Morpheus located to the south of the map. Soumi is known for its deserts and wastelands. Located under Regalis it offers a extreme diversity of living from the lands above. The region itself is lacking in technology, and even though Maori is welcome here, the magic users are not as known here due to the extreme living conditions. Were-creatures are known to live here more so than humans, tribes of were-creatures commonly roaming the centre of the land, away from port towns. Religion All gods are welcome in this land, however Melikki is the most worshiped god as many honer and respect the original idea of Life. A temple in Soumi is built under a tree formed by Earth manipulators, the structure of this building being completely wooden. Normally a 'protector' made from wooden frames would guard entrance. Maori Ventura and the gods Maori are welcome on these lands. And although the weather and space gods, Garrlion mainly, is worshiped here above the others, the land is lacking in its magic use. The magic that is here it more so ancient users, magic that is described to be seen used by cultists. Caoul Non magic users are adjusted to the land to survive in heat and other extreme weather conditions. The kingdom does not frown upon the Caoul kind, however it may be rumored to not allow people from the Maryn Empire of Regalis within its borders easily, fearing they may mean the land harm. Notable Gods Geography The western land of Soumi is known for its deserts and wasteland, little farming being able to be available here. On the more southern land, the land around the cities is full of tropical rain forests and wonders. Soumi is relatively hot and humid in temperature. It hardly has regular seasonal cycles and in cold seasons through December and February it feels like spring. The only place it ever gets cold enough to snow is on mount Yuuna Taabaninba Buur which is the highest mountain in northern Soumi. Provinces Soumi is split into four provinces based on class of the people allocated to live there. Each province has its own capital city where the main family resides. Xiddigta Waaberi (Morning Star) This is the region for the landers/priest classes, Those who live there are working the lowest paying of jobs and live off of the ground, The money this class make is majority from the crops they grow and sell to the other provinces. Though this is the least favored province to live in the quality of life is relatively wonderful. The capital city goes by the name of Roob Buur (Mountain Rain). This land to located to the west of Soumi Read more on Xiddigta Waaberi here. Xiddiga Gubasho (Burning Star) ''' Xiddiga Gubasho Gubasho is better known for the middle class citizens, Filled with homes, Inns and family run market stalls this province is the trading center and is most popular through the summer and spring seasons. The capital city is Qoraxda (Sunlight).This land is to the south of Soumi. ''Read more on Xiddigta Gubasho here.'' 'Xiddiga Habeenkii (Night Star) ' Xiddiga Habeenkii is known for being the upper classes so to speak. This is more of a military like environment.The capital city goes by the name of Awliyo (Protectors). The land is smaller that other provinces, located at the north by the Regalis border. ''Read more on Xiddigta Hebeenkii here.'' 'Xiddiga Dhimashada (Dying Star) ' This is where the first landers and settlers touch this holy land and yet a chunk of the area hasn't been explored or touched due to the monsters the live inside the land. The capital city goes by the name of Boqorrada (Kings). This is the whole east side of Soumi. ''Read more on Xiddigta Dhimashada here.'' '''Biodiversity The most common animals and plants of Soumi are : 'Politics' 'Governance' Soumi is ruled by the four royal families of each provenance. These royal families are all known as skilled elementalists, mastering in one of the elements each. They determine the growth and development of they're land, along with the laws and legislation. Royal Families * Wadaadka Llaalin (Priest Guards) * Ganastada (Traders) * Cibaadaysta (Hermits) * Dagaalyahan (Warriors) Military Soumi has an Army and Naval fleet prepared for war if needed the island is better known for its peaceful resolves and neutrality. The village people greatly respect the authority in the places where some bases are and in doing so work hand in hand to keep the crime rate as low as possible, making Soumi a safe region for both Maori and Caoul. Ethnicity Notable Races [[Humans|'Humans']] Werewolves '- The stereotypical werewolf is common in these lands. They are not feared creatures here and defense against these people upon a full moon is something that has been perfected though the ages. 'Werecats '- Much like werewolves, the werecat is also common in Soumi. Many living in tribes across the land. These are normally panther, jaguar or tiger-like beings in these parts. [[Rhak'sha|'Rhak'sha]] - They are the large bipedal cat race that mostly roams the desert, some tend to the more forested areas but most frequent the dunes. They have a very animalistic appearance to them, being of one shape. Notable Classes Common Soumali - The people of Soumi have caramel complexions and dark hair. To read about the culture and clothing the common people of Soumi, please follow "Culture" Cultists & Religious tribes - Cultists and religious tribes are common amongst the common folk of Soumi. They commonly live outside the known city's and are aid to dress to stand out as different than the common soumali, often holding a demonic or inhuman nature about them. Soumali Gypsy Economy Agriculture Fruits, Maize, Wheat, Wines and Sugar Cane is the main trade of crop in Soumi. The land here is dry in the most part,so where there is more lush green the land is used and harvested for crop.The land lacks all year round water supply, so the green of the earth is not evergreen. The other common use of Soumi earth is the herbs and vines that can be used to develop medicine. Soumi is the most known land to have natural medicines. Science and technology The science advancement and technology is developed around the harvesting and transportation of crop. It is also used to find more efficient ways to store and collect water. The use for weapons and robotics here is not common nor is it well practiced. However the use of technology in the development of transport, in carts and steam-powered engines is a line of development for these people. Demographics Language The use the language Somali is commonly used here. This language was brought down and is used commonly amongst were-people, however Albanish is also a common used language in these parts. Health The mortal people of Soumi do not hold as long-a-lifespan as others throughout Morpheus. People normally living to about 50-60 years of age, that is half the lifespan of their neighbors in Regalis. However, even though there life is not as long, they are said to have less decease then other lands. This is due to the multiple of herbs available to prevent development of such illness. Education Education in Soumi is not something highly available to many. The people of Soumi are offered classes to Read and right should it benefit those teaching them. For example, f a person is to work on crop fields they're whole life, education would not be necessary and there for not offered. Culture Art and Music The music from Soumi roots is called Albans. It is made from percussion instruments that are hand crafted by wood and leathers. Hand-drums, tambourines, bells and flutes are common in the creation of Alban music. Alban music does not have sentences of lyric, however it is more known to have vocal sounds and meaningful words to the individual that is repeated to form a rhythm. The main form of art comes form tanning and printing leathers and fabrics. The work made by individuals seen as abstract and 'modern' to the eye. Clothing Clothing for females in Soumi is normally long dresses made from leathers and cottons. The dresses are often decorated with tanning and printing. Beads, fur and embroidery all used to decorate the fabric to make it unique to the person. Males normally are seen topless or with they're torso on show with leather or cotton pants that are decorated in a similar way to a females dresses. The more wealthy the person, the better leathers and more fabric will me seen on there bodies. Also the more personalized the persons clothing becomes to them, the higher the worth of the clothing. Cuisine Within Soumi raw meat is a common delicacy. The meat of horse and cow being the most common. Ontop of common meats, bugs and insects are commonly roasted for side and appetizer meals. Dairy products are rare and only available to high paying customers unless the persons can milk they're own cattle/goat etc. It is common for upper class people to have there own dairy and poultry source. Architecture Soumi architecture uses a wide range of materials. One finds structures in thatch, stick/wood, mud, mudbrick, rammed earth, and stone.The main achievements in architecture are varied from temples. tombs, enclosed cities, canals, and dams.The land has many grand structures similar to the image on the right. This being there tokens of worship to the god. The people of Soumi believe more so that the gods of Morpheus are animalistic hybrids. National holidays * 1st of January - New years * 15th of March - Wadaadka Llaalin Day - Celebrates the royal family. * 8th of July - Ganastada Day - Celebrates the royal family * 28th of August - Cibaadaysta Day - Celebrates the royal family * 1st of September - National Peace Day - Celebrates the unity of Soumi * 21st of November - Dagaalyahan Day - Celebrates the royal family History Prehistory Originally just a mixture of uncontrollable jungles and dessert, The only life that thrived within Soumi before human feet touched its soil were creatures accustomed to the heat and magical creatures that lingered around the jungles edges and deep woven network of caves from the mountains that overlooked the land. Soon the dead silence of the land was surely broken by ships of merchants, gypsies and explorers seeking refuge from the harsh and brutal waves of the ocean. These original settlers came to call themselves Biy-Koowaad; First lander. A gathering of what is estimated to be a few of their ships to build themselves shelters to be protected from the harsh winters, while half the men build houses and salvaged what they could from the wreckage the women, elderly, and children were send with guards to search the island for sustenance. Over time the settlers began to increase the population and spread over the land. Learning how to properly cultivate the land and expand their settlement. The villagers grew to worship the land they lived upon, treating it as their equal. Only using the earths materials as their way of living. Life remained simple on the land until travelers stumbled onto the land and across a village; Qoraxda; in the Xiddiga Gubasho regain. Discovering of the huge potential of trade and precious materials people from far and wide traveled upon hearing of the bountiful land. The villagers were startled by the influx of people and continued to pray to The GiSi/Gisiyeed Wajiga dynasty to keep the land safe from the newcomers, having a heavily protected and monitored port prevented thieves and pirates from pillaging the settlement, With newcomers, the land flourished and the villages bloomed. The influence of inventions and steam punk design began to sweep through the settlement; more towards the north west regain were the shared boarder with Regalis is; to turn it into a fully functioning village. With word of the towns popularity and luck with the materials they could gain from the other villages that had spread out the land, The villagers officially opened up their port for trades. Due to its magical history, Magic using is in fact encouraged and is celebrated.